


Рука пустыни

by fierce_cripple



Series: Беглецы [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дик в него верит, а он не справляется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рука пустыни

_Ведь ты меня знаешь, как облупленного:  
Лупы, буквы, слова, мой внутренний ад._

Память – то, что выскребает тебя тогда, когда кажется, что ничего уже не осталось. Она полирует стенки черепа, открывает все краны и заполняет затхлой водой нутро. Хочется отмыться. Джейсону не хочется отмыться даже от чужой крови, но от памяти… Он бы отдал всё, чтобы забыть. Однажды он и правда отдал всё, но тогда его заставили снова вспомнить.

Джейсон бежит, бежит всю свою чёртову жизнь, и продолжает после смерти. Разница лишь в том, что прежде он бежал вперёд: к цели, к свободе, к будущему.

Теперь он просто убегает.

Гротескная летучая мышь на одежде лишь попытка доказать самому себе, что это не так. Вся жизнь превратилась в имплозивную терапию, марионетка Джокера, пластилиновый человечек Бэтмена: если ты не можешь избавиться от того, что ненавидишь так сильно, что всполохи огня в груди заставляют стискивать зубы и гнать вперёд на полной скорости, то у тебя есть только один выход.

Положить объект своей ненависти на алтарь и молиться.

И он почти благоговеет и перед воскрешением, и перед грёбаной летучей мышью, что он несёт на груди, как посмертную награду, и перед чёртовым Диком Грейсоном. И ненавидит себя за это – ещё больше. И молится потому – лишь на себя самого.

Будет не совсем честно сказать, что всё это началось недавно, ему всегда слепил глаза яркий свет, всегда было больно смотреть на Дика. И очевидно, что проклятый Грейсон знает об этом. Джейсон, пожалуй, немного благодарен за то, что в его глазах никогда нет жалости, впрочем, он совершенно не рад насквозь фальшивому пониманию. Так смотрит на него каждый в этой грёбаной семье.

По лицу Джейсона проходит судорога, и вполне очевидно: да, он надел шлем когда-то, чтобы не быть узнанным, но оставил его после, чтобы не стать прочитанным. Он держит удар, но не держит лицо, поэтому, когда Найтвинг снова и снова пытается уронить его на пыльную землю – Джейсон стоит крепко, но и только. Их силы не совсем равны, но чёрта с два они это признают и выложатся уже на полную. Не здесь, не рядом с этим побережьем, и точно не один на один.

– Чёрт, Джейсон! – выплёвывает Дик, кувыркаясь в сторону и так и оставаясь на изготовке собранным в одну точку, и для Джея это точка невозврата.

За маской не считать выражение глаз Дика, и Джейсон ухмыляется так, будто улыбкой можно ранить, и только потом вспоминает, что его-то шлем скрывает не только глаза. Возможно, он забывает об этом потому, что все мелкие трюки, и маски, и алтари – не работают против Дика и его непоколебимой идиотской уверенности в том, что всё можно исправить. От этой уверенности тоже больно, потому что она заставляет Джейсона чувствовать себя как тогда, когда цифры мелькали на дисплее бомбы, а вывернутые запястья хотелось отгрызть, как собаке, попавшей в капкан. Чувствовать, что не справляется.

Дик в него **верит** , а он **не справляется**.

Джейсон почти хочет убить его, но тогда у него и шанса не будет. На то, чтобы подорвать веру, конечно же, не на то, чтобы её оправдать. Детское упрямство в одном шейкере с отчаянием толкает людей лишь на деструктивные поступки.

И Дик, припав к земле, ждёт следующего удара, но Джейсон всё ещё стоит, не двигаясь, смотрит на его сурово-решительное лицо, на слепящий свет, и у него слезятся глаза – такой он яркий, и от улыбки начинают болеть скулы. Тогда он смеётся – сипло, до тошноты хохочет, сгибаясь и упираясь ладонями в колени. Он смеётся не над Диком, хотя он, несомненно, до нелепого глуп в своей святой вере в него, в Джейсона, но нет.

Он смеётся от мысли о том, что мог бы просто пристрелить его уже давно, но всё ещё этого не сделал.

Потом Джейсон думает о том, как звучит хохот из-под шлема, и заливается пуще прежнего.

Дик, наверное, решит, что он поехал крышей, но надо быть честным хотя бы с самим собой – он действительно сошёл с ума, если решил, что когда-нибудь сможет от всего этого убежать. Частный детектив Брюс Уэйн и его армия беспризорников найдут его где угодно. Дик гнался за ним до самого Чили, а Тим наверняка первым узнает, если Джейсон отправится в Австралию под любым вымышленным или реальным, но с чужого плеча именем.

– Почему ты просто не оставишь меня в покое? – спрашивает Джейсон, прикидывая на самом деле, не отправиться ли ему в Силэнд.

Дик поднимается на ноги и неуверенно улыбается, не пытаясь, впрочем, приблизиться, обращаясь с ним, как с диким животным. В какой-то мере это правильное решение, потому что инстинкты у Джейсона явно работают лучше всего остального.

– Потому что на самом деле ты этого не хочешь.

Джей неосознанно касается кончиками пальцев рукояти одного из пистолетов, не проверяет даже, так, поглаживает, и смеётся снова, потому что в этом чёртовом выжигающем сетчатку сиянии становится так очевидно то, чего раньше он не замечал: кладя на алтарь свою смерть, красный колпак и недобитую летучую мышь, он лишь заменил травму одержимостью.

«Что ты знаешь?!» – хочется прокричать ему, хочется сломать Найтвингу крылья, намотать отросшие волосы на пальцы, и… Но всё это лишено смысла, покуда кобура тяжела, и руки его свободны.

Свобода… Даже теперь ему её не дают, хотя в свете последних открытий, кажется, он сам себя не готов освободить. Первоклассная клетка из жалости и ненависти к себе, а ещё неразбавленной ничем ярости, вплотную завязанной на человеке в костюме летучей мыши, а ещё на мазохизме, который заставляет его нести на себе и внутри и метки, и эхо.

Он так старательно складывал прошлое на алтарь, что сам стал ходячим мемориалом себе, грёбаным кенотафом, пустым, как безъязыкий колокол.

Джейсон поднимает руку и рассеянно обводит пальцами границу красного и чёрного на груди, поглаживает колючие крылья, и, наверное, то, что осознание не заставляет его желать немедленно содрать с себя эту одежду – хороший знак.

Дик скользяще шагает к нему и накрывает его ладонь, пряча мышь под своими руками, складывая их на манер птицы из театра теней, и на крыльях этой пичуги синие полосы.

И его не хочется оттолкнуть.

Джейсон выдыхает и свободной рукой щёлкает замком, стягивая шлем и роняя его на землю, не задумываясь о том, что делает.

Едва ли он перестал ненавидеть и превозносить своё _(его)_ имя, но оружейный лак в его жизни такой же расходник, как патроны с экспансивными пулями, или кордит, или…

Дик не отнимает руки от его груди, и это, пожалуй, хорошо, потому что сердце колотится так, будто вот-вот пробьёт клетку рёбер и вырвется на свободу, а так они хотя бы смогут его поймать.

Кажется, что это чёртово бегство было затеяно ради того, чтобы привести его в итоге в эту точку, в этот момент, на пыльную равнину запада Антофагасты. Ближайший дом всего в паре километров от них, но кажется, что это пара тысяч, когда Дик неуверенно приподнимается и сухо прижимается к его рту своими испачканными в подсохшей крови губами.

В этот момент Джейсону наконец-то кажется, что он сможет справиться со всем этим, не убегая.

Но есть только один способ проверить.


End file.
